


双生  24

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	双生  24

  


24

  


小葵推门时，老K果然就站在落地窗前，右臂弯起，左手搭在右臂上。

  


点燃的香烟冒出灰红的火星，烟雾一圈一圈荡在嘴边，不过刚漫上头顶，便消失不见了。

  


“你来了，我等你很久了，K……”

  


平头，国字脸，眼睛不大，眉毛粗黑且浓，略厚的嘴唇，一张扔在人堆里就找不到的脸，浑身上下却绷紧了暴戾感。

  


低垂的眼皮盖住眼睛里的内容，老K走到桌边，把抽到一半的香烟摁在烟灰缸里，用力捻了捻后才正视小葵。

  


“昨天把洪三杀了？嗯？……”

  


声音里听不出怒意，老K瞥向挂在墙上的皮鞭，鞭头已有些微磨损，鞭身是锃亮的黑色，若仔细看去，似乎还夹杂着鲜血一样的颜色。

  


“刚才又废了林平的两只手？”

  


“很厉害嘛，嗯？……”

  


小葵缄口不言，房间里飘荡着令人窒息的沉默，老K脱掉外套，拿来皮鞭，用劲儿抻了几抻。

  


“这东西，你很熟悉吧。的确，你现在一人之下万人之上，可人都是从最下面那层爬上来的，你也一样。”

  


“K，你应该知道我最讨厌什么样的人，你杀洪三，废林平，总得提前知会我一声吧。”

  


攥住鞭头，啪的一声响，皮鞭甩在地上，绽开一道白痕。

  


“我知会你，你会答应吗？”

  


双眸流露出讥诮的光，小葵反问一句，完全不顾这句话会带来怎样的后果。

  


“聪明……洪三这人，蠢是蠢了点，不过尚且还有用。林平也是我一手选出来的，自然不能让你轻易废了……”

  


“知道我不会杀你，你就先斩后奏，K……你可真聪明……”

  


双眼一眯，狂暴的戾气从眼里迸发出来，老K右手一挥，皮鞭堪堪击在小葵的脚边。

  


小葵只是眨眨眼，像根雕塑一样，一动不动。

  


“你杀洪三，一来是因为他杀了你亲生父母，二来是因为朱明予，三来嘛……和你废林平的原因一样……”

  


“当初你想炸死洪三，却被林平抢了先，导致朱正廷开错车，险些丧命。”

  


“这些事情我都知道，林平偷车钥匙也是我指使的……”

  


眼睛在小葵的脸上流连，瞧见那处淤青，老K突然拔高音调，“瞧瞧你这狼狈的模样，我提你到今天的位置，可不是让你为了一个男人这么作践自己的！！”

  


皮鞭猛地卷住小葵的脖子，用力一拉，直接把小葵拽到自己面前。

  


“咳……咳……”

  


右手抓住皮鞭的一段，身体因突如其来的力量而倾斜，老K又抻紧鞭子，让小葵跪倒在地。脖子上仿佛有两只手在狠狠地挤压着，勒得小葵喘不过气来。

  


脸颊憋得通红，小葵挺直腰板，内心的尊严不允许他有一丝退却。

  


“洪三他杀我父母……害我养父，又……不时打正廷主意，早就该死！……”

  


扬起下巴，小葵仰视老K，一手扯着脖子上的皮鞭，一手攥住一截皮鞭，防止老K再次发力。

  


“你父母断K帮财路，自然被杀，至于你养父……”

  


“朱明予怎么死的，死在谁手上，你自己清楚得很不是吗，蔡小葵！……”

  


“是你开枪打死了他，为了你的上位大业，你忘了吗？”

  


“子弹穿透了心脏，一击毙命，就连尸体都拿去喂K帮的狗了，你记起来了吗？啊？！哈哈哈哈哈！！……”

  


癫狂的笑声震得空气都颠倒了，小葵艰难地咽咽口水，又扬高脖子，似乎这样能减轻一些痛楚。

  


“我没忘，我也不敢忘，若不是洪三，你根本不会有那个想法。因为他的多嘴多舌，你才想出这一招来验我，上位的代价，就是我养父的一条命，洪三他该死！他早就该死了！！……”

  


嘶哑的声音像是从地底飘来的一般，幽幽沉沉，又带着压抑的怒气，直逼老K。

  


“下这道命令的人是我，让你杀朱明予的人也是我，同意洪三杀你亲生父母的人还是我，怎么，你是不是连我也想杀？”

  


缠上脖子的皮鞭越来越紧，抓住皮鞭的手青白交加，渗出几丝鲜红。

  


指甲抠进皮肉里，小葵咧开一个嘲讽的笑，掷地有声地说到，“会的，除非你现在就……杀了我，不然……会有那一天的，我一定……会成为K帮的王，然后……杀了你！！”

  


“很好，不愧是我选出来的人，K，你的野心从来没让我失望过！”

  


“可你要清楚，K帮现在的王，是我！！不是你！……”

  


“哐……”

  


“哗啦……”

  


桌子上的东西倒了一地，后背撞在桌前，火烧般的疼痛由脊背传来，脖子上的皮鞭已经松了，小葵用手捂住脖子，剧烈咳嗽着。

  


“咳咳咳！……咳咳……咳！……”

  


双颊爬上一层潮红，嘴唇像抹了脂粉一样，红得不像话。

  


老K的脚步声由远及近，皮鞭有一下没一下地打在地上，小葵勉力撑住身子，刚抬起头，下巴便被老K捏住了。

  


力气大得仿佛要捏碎他的骨头，小葵不说话，不求饶，只是静静地盯住老K，嘴角挂着一个隐约的笑意。

  


“他们都说你长得漂亮……当然，我也这么觉得。K，论脸蛋儿，你的确够出色。”

  


“可美好的东西总是想让人毁掉，你就是一个很好的例子……”

  


“我让你杀朱明予，的确想考验你，但最重要的一点是……你不需要感情，感情对于你来说，就是一个累赘。你无法丢掉这个累赘，我帮你……”

  


“K帮的王，从来不需要感情，无论是朱明予，还是朱正廷，你都不要奢想！”

  


老K蜷起皮鞭，点在小葵的脸颊上，笑着继续说，“你对朱正廷的感情，是想要报复你哥，还是因为对朱明予的愧疚，又或者……是你真的爱上他了，我可以不管。可你要明白一点，他是警察，你是黑社会，再怎么挣扎，也无济于事……”

  


“别让我再逼你用对付朱明予的方法去对付朱正廷，父子都死在一把枪下，我想……你也不希望见到……”

  


“你！……”

  


剩下的话还没说出口，小葵便被老K一把抵在桌前，“咚”的一记重响，后脑勺磕在木桌的声音让小葵有片刻犯晕。

  


“我差点儿忘了，就算没有那层关系，你们也无法在一起。”

  


“瞧瞧这张漂亮的脸，多让人心动，要不是你身子脏了，我也想尝尝你的滋味儿，你知道我这人……向来只碰雏儿……”

  


“这么美的一张脸，真是可惜了……”

  


老K边说边啧啧两声，指腹在小葵的脸上转圈，“那天晚上和他们玩儿的开心吗，十来个人，虽说我那时凑巧有事，不过我可让J全程观看了，还让他把全部的过程详细说给我听……”

  


“你可能不知道，那天晚上我玩儿死了好几个雏儿，都是你的功劳……”

  


“虽然那些人最后都被你杀了，可你的身子已经脏了，K……”

  


“拿着这样的一具身子去爱你养父的儿子，我想你也迈不过去那道坎儿吧……”

  


松开小葵的下巴，老K活动着手指，居高临下地俯视他，“别以为我不知道你打的什么主意，你的小动作，我睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了……”

  


“但是今天嘛……”

  


皮鞭划破空气，抽在小葵身上，像是一条毒蛇，吐着毒芯朝他咬来。

  


疼，从骨子里透出来的疼，老K知道怎么打人最疼，每抽一鞭，总会停两秒，然后以更快的鞭风扫过小葵身上最脆弱的地方。

  


小葵趴在地板上，用后背抵抗那挥来的鞭子，每抽一鞭，身子都会控制不住地轻颤。

  


一下，两下，三下……

  


微卷的发丝黏糊糊贴在额前，牙齿咬住袖口，小葵一声不吭，黑眸中翻滚的恨意被硬生生压了下去。

  


挥鞭声，皮肉绽开的声音，老K急促的呼吸声，与空气中的血腥气交织在一起，填满了整个房间。

  


脸上的红色早已褪去，与此同时，蔓上来的是雪一样的白色，小葵听着老K抽鞭子的声音，没有焦距的视线直直地看向眼前的一块毛毯。

  


背后的伤口已然崩开，甚至还添了好几条口子，也不知道朱正廷，会不会生气。

  


夹着劲风的鞭子一下又一下打在小葵的背上，小葵对疼痛已经麻木了，他现在不能反抗，唯一能做的就是——不出一声。

  


……

  


“你走吧！……”

  


……

  


老K见小葵倔强的模样，似是觉得再打下去也没意思，索性放小葵走，反正该发的火气也发了，打死小葵，更是不现实。

  


一屁股坐在沙发上，老K扯开领口，随手把鞭子扔到一旁。

  


十指攥住厚实的羊毛地毯，小葵颤巍巍地挺直脊背，蹬着双腿跪起来，又扶住桌角，支起膝盖，几乎用尽全部的力气才站起身。

  


“我再给你几天处理朱正廷的事，不然……我会替你做出选择……”

  


皮鞭闪着血淋淋的光，晃得人眼疼，小葵向前蹭了几步，转身看了一眼老K，却没应声。

  


瞥见毛毯上鲜红的血迹，喉咙里顿时涌上一股恶心感，小葵掐住脖子，拼命扼制想要呕吐的感觉。

  


鲜血的味道刺激着他的喉管，窒息感向心口汇集，小葵双眼模糊，不管不顾地往前奔。脚却勾到了椅子腿，一个趔趄，差点跌倒在地，好在抓到了门把手，才不至于跪在门前。

  


衬衫已经碎成几片，后背全是滚烫的血液，紧紧吸住衬衫不放，又在衬衫的边缘汇成几串血珠子，一颗一颗滴在楼梯上。

  


滴答……滴答……滴答……

  


眼前越来越模糊，小葵下意识地抓紧楼梯扶手，他从来不允许自己把软弱暴露在人面前，即使只是一角，他也不允许。

  


守在门前的人依旧对他鞠躬，大喊一声K哥，小葵却笑了笑，讽刺地瞟向那几人，尽管他已经看不清他们的模样。

  


天此时更阴了，豆大的雨滴哗哗直落，砸在地上，碰出激烈的声响。

  


小葵闭上眼，凭借直觉向前走，冰凉的雨水冲刷着火热的躯体，身上的温度渐低，胸前的那团火却渐发旺盛。

  


雨水混着鲜血滚落下来，衬衫被冲到两边，露出几条狰狞的伤口，皮肉翻卷，沾上雨水的粉色嫩肉痛苦地收缩着。

  


跌跌撞撞走出别墅门口，一种无力感疯狂灌进小葵的身子，双腿一软，小葵竟直挺挺跪在了水坑里，身子也不停晃动，最终倒在雨水里。

  


寒冷的雨滴拍在脸上，睫毛颤了几颤，勉强眨开一条缝儿，小葵张张嘴，念出心底的那个名字。

  


雨声大作，耳边满是雨落下的声音，可又似乎传来某人焦急的呼喊声。

  


那声音他好熟悉，逐渐和心底那人的声音重合在一起。

  


“蔡小葵！！……”

  


“蔡小葵！！……”

  


“蔡小葵！！……”

  


“小葵！！……”

  


“小葵！！……”

  


“这就是正廷吗？！好漂亮啊！！”

  


“是啊，他就是正廷，漂亮？！哈哈哈哈，他要听见你说他漂亮，肯定揍你一拳，哈哈哈哈哈！”

  


“那我不说正廷漂亮了，怕被打……”

  


“正廷大你一些，你是弟弟，叫他一声哥哥，他肯定心软，就不打你了。”

  


“是吗，正廷……哥哥？”

  


“对……”

  


“正廷哥哥正廷哥哥！！……”

  


正廷……哥哥……

  


我好累啊，又好疼，正廷哥哥……你在哪儿呢？……

  


颤抖的手指抚摸着那人奔来的轮廓，未等勾勒出那人的形状，小葵便闭上眼，右手也像一只折翼的蝴蝶，重重坠落在地。

  


“蔡小葵！！！……”

  



End file.
